


Maormer's Failure

by lorkhansplan



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Elder Scrolls Lore, Fan Lore, Morrowind, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Skyrim - Freeform, Valenwood, maormer, oblivion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorkhansplan/pseuds/lorkhansplan
Summary: A quick fan-lore I wrote, based on a prompt from a website I have forgotten the name of. Nothing special or anything to be proud of, but I plan on doing many of these just to keep my TES knowledge sharp.





	Maormer's Failure

Prompt: A fool writing about the Maormer in eastern Valenwood.

The Maormers Failure  
By Gadadras Barkwing

As any educated elf would know, our cousins, the Altmer experienced a run-in with the long forgotten sea elves a lifetime or so back. Now, I’m not one to make any big controversial statements...but I think it would have been for the better if the Maormer took over Summerset! The High elves may be our blood cousins but they are snotty, stuck up, racist garbage! It is unbelievable they took so long to open their borders and even then still treat outsiders poorly. By Y’ffre, anything would be better then them. 

I know the criticizing comments are going to make their way to me, so I will flat out say i am aware of their actions in Khenarthi's Roost. I know the ambassador betrayed them or whatnot..I still think if given the chance they would be our successors! The Altmer are going to bring us nothing but war and segregation if given too much power.

We have seen time and time again our pale brothers and sisters do not fully respect us. We haven’t given the Maormer many chances yet. I say we take a shot. What exactly is there to lose?


End file.
